


Duplicatas

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Quando o mundo não presta atenção em você, a felicidade depende dos pequenos atos que o fazem sentir-se vivo. Korutopi dependia de suas duplicatas. Mas estas eram efêmeras, e ele não era feliz.





	Duplicatas

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.

A habilidade não fora imaginada com cuidado. Korutopi simplesmente a possuía. Talvez a origem estivesse em seu desejo infantil de obter os bens materiais que as outras pessoas ostentavam, e ele apenas sonhava em ter. Não tanto colares de pérolas, relógios de ouro e sapatos de luxo. Tampouco brinquedos caros, tênis de corrida e aparelhos eletrônicos de última geração. Korutopi desejava coisas mais simples, como o livro daquele homem, o enfeite de cabelo daquela menina, o carrinho de madeira daquele garoto. Por trás das mechas sujas e maltratadas, Korutopi via pequenos pedaços do mundo e se perguntava quando faria parte dele.  
Suas mãos, que tanto ansiavam por dominar bens fora de seu alcance econômico, aprenderam a reproduzi-los com um simples toque. Uma imitação feita de energia, uma duplicata efêmera. Falsa. Mentira. Os objetos que Korutopi criava não duravam para sempre. As brincadeiras eram curtas, os tênis acabavam-se rápido, os colares e relógios sumiam, os livros e sapatos desapareciam, e o enfeite de cabelo perdia-se no ar, abandonando os cabelos que tanto fizeram para agradá-lo. E Korutopi mergulhava nessa louca fantasia, fazendo de conta que era parte do mundo, quando o próprio mundo havia esquecido sua existência.  
Então... Juntou-se às Aranhas. O líder viu em Korutopi um potencial que todos ignoravam. Não se importava com a fraqueza física, pois, Korutopi, sua habilidade é única. E Korutopi sentia os olhos brilharem, sentia que era especial. Sua primeira família estava bem ali, os caçadores, os renegados, os assassinos... De repente, já não importava que as duplicatas não durassem tanto. E ele viveu feliz até o último dia de sua vida.


End file.
